Resolution
by Exceptionaldork
Summary: Imagine there was a world in which your future soul mate, the number of children and your date of death are all chosen by a simple program. Now imagine that Edward and Isabella live in that world. Edward's chosen soul mate is Tanya, and Bella is destined to marry Jacob. No one argued with this premise, until ... Edward met Bella. ExB AxJ RxE Canon pairings
1. Prologue

**Resolution**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not currently updating any of my other stories, but I just had this idea pop into my head one afternoon and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I promise to update my other stories in a few days.**

**So, this was just an idea. _The story will be either Edward POV or Bella POV. You can decide. The most votes win_! If you want me to continue this fan fiction Read & Review (R&R).**

**This is a shoutout to Fran! Thank you for helping me! x**

Prologue

There is a world, completely different from the one that merely existed only a few years ago. New rules have been added to the law which punishments, if broken, will be banishment from any kind of civilization or even death. To control the population and make life 'easier' for everyone, a new Program has been initiated into the government's system. This new program is so powerful that a new law has been formed to oversee that everyone obeys and accepts all information given out by the Program.

Every child's future is destined by its name.

As soon as the name of the child has been typed into the program, his or her entire lifetime can be displayed; he name of the partner, number of children and the death date.

This newfound information now helps to control people all over the world. It can reduce the amount of crime against each other and towards the government and the president.

Protesters are seen as 'crazy' and immediately incarcerated.

_Law Enforcement- U.S.A 2001_

**_"As soon as a child is given birth to, it cannot object to its destined timeline."_**

Each name is chosen by the Program. No child may have another child's name.

**_"A child's name must be chosen by the month given birth to._**

**The month's numbers ( 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12) decide the First letter **

**of the child's name (a ,b ,c ,d ,e ,f ,g ,h ,u,...e.g.). **

**To avoid any repetition of names each birth must be recorded.**

**Information on the lifetime of each child will be printed out and given the parents."**

_Law Enforcement- U.S.A 2001_

* * *

"_**Name: Edward Cullen**_

_**E**__dward Cullen: born on the 2__nd __**May **__2005, brother of Alice Cullen and cousin of Emmett McCarthy._

_He will develop a natural, impressive talent for playing the piano._

_This child will meet his wife during high school, name: Tanya Denali._

_Both will marry at the age of twenty-two._

_His wife will give birth to one child._

_He will lie in his death birth in 2097."_

_Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 02/05/05_

* * *

"_**Name: Isabella Swan**_

_**I**__sabella Swan: born on the 13__th __**September **__2005 as an only child._

_She will be very successful at her studies._

_This child will meet her husband during high school, name: Jacob Black._

_Both will marry at the age of twenty-one._

_She will give birth to two children at the age of twenty-five._

_Due to healthy eating, she will die at an old age of ninety-eight._

_Her husband will have died nine years earlier"_

_Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 13/09/05_

That had been the information given to both the Cullen and Swan parents.

But at the bottom of The Swan's sheet was a little warning.

_"**Warning! Prohibit and avoid a meeting between Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. **_

**_An encounter between these two could cause a great danger and threat."_**

_Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 13/09/05_

A meeting between those two could change the entire Program system.

So, '_unfortunately'_, it happened anyway.

Edward met Isabella.

* * *

_AN: Tell me if you want me to continue. Review! Don't forget to vote! Which POV do you want?_


	2. Alteration

**AN: Sorry guys! I would have updated much earlier today or even yesterday, but my brother decided to delete this whole chapter. *Hint: He isn't much of a twilight fan***

**This chapter is in Bella and Edward POV, but don't expect that again. Bella and Edward POV are only going to be written by the first and last chapter of this story. The rest of it is going to be in Bella's POV.**

**Read and review.**

**Reviews= Update *Hint***

**This is a shout out to Fran! Thank you for helping me!**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Me: I want to own twilight!**_

_**Alice: That's too bad! You don't own it.**_

_**Me: Please? I will even stop stalking all of you.**_

_**Alice: Hmm...that's an interesting offer.**_

_**Edward appears out of nowhere and smacks Alice.**_

_**Edward: No!**_

_**(I break down and sob until they both disappear.)**_

_**Me: Why can't I ever own something? The fortune cookie said I was going to!**_

_**(I look around desperately for any of the Cullens)**_

_**Me: Oooh! A fortune cookie!**_

_**Guys, face it! We all don't own twilight except Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Chapter 2. Alteration**_

Bella POV

I used to live in a world, where I had no say in my future.

A simple Program chose everything: my husband, my wedding date or even the number of children I would be allowed to give birth to.

I was born in Forks, Washington and lived there for the following sixteen years. If I would have had the choice, I would have travelled through the entire United States, but I didn't.

Not even my parents could help me. They were forced to obey or else painful punishments would be received.

There were small choices I could make on my own such as my favourite colour, favourite books or friends.

My middle name and surname were luckily chosen by my parents.

I was supposed to marry Jacob Black at the age of twenty-one, so therefore, my parents had made sure that we spent almost every day together.

We had developed a strong friendship and Jacob, at one time, was my best friend.

That all changed at the age of fourteen.

Jacob and I had known since the age of twelve that we were going to marry in future.

We had both admitted to each other that we weren't yet ready for a romantic relationship.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I was lying on my bed reading one of the classics; Pride and Prejudice. Jacob was seated next to me and had been magically silent up until now. He began to cough suspiciously and I was brought out of my dream world.

Sighing, I turned around and was faced with a nervous looking Jacob.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed, completely unaware of Jacob slowly leaning forwards.

"Jacob...," I questioned once again before I was interrupted with Jacob's raw lips on mine.

Shocked and disgusted, I pushed him back.

"What was that?"

I was so furious with him that I didn't even think twice about punching him.

My fist landed on his stomach and his knees gave in, causing Jacob to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

After this incident Jacob had kept his distance. We had discussed it several times and I chose to keep our relationship on the friendship level.

Jacob, as expected, was a bit upset but kept his part of the bargain.

Our friendship after that wasn't as strong as it once was. However, I was happy with our arrangement.

I didn't feel comfortable being around him if I couldn't respond to his feelings.

I had never felt anything more than friendship towards any of my friends. I wasn't a cold-hearted person, but I just didn't trust easily.

I never really expected to fall in love and risk everything for that person.

Well, that was until I, Isabella Marie Swan, met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

Edward POV

Freedom:

- The power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint

- To have some freedom of choice

- Liberty, independence, rights

Love:

- To be able to develop a deep affection towards someone

- To be able to experience a first date, a first kiss and a first relationship

- To be able to share all your 'firsts' with a special someone of your choice

Stability:

-To be able to make decisions on your own regards to regret or success

- The state of being stable

- Firmness

These options and possibilities were all I had ever wanted from life, but couldn't have.

Instead of having the freedom of choice, I had to obey everything given to me by a simple Program.

Instead of being able to meet someone and slowly fall in love, I was forced to marry someone I didn't love.

Instead of being stable for once in my life, I wasn't allowed to make any decisions in my life.

Instead of living, I was just a little marionette being swung back and forth on a string.

My life was nothing but a black hole.

Of course, there were my siblings, who managed to make me crack a smile occasionally.

But in reality I couldn't ever imagine being truly happy in my life.

That was until I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, met Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**AN: Read and Review!**


	3. Monotone

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is so stressful! Exams and tests, exams and tests...**

**I can't ensure you that the chapter will be posted by next week, but it will definitely be posted in the next two weeks!**

**ENJOY!**

**Shoutout to SunflowerFran! Thx for helping me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or else Edward Cullen would be my boyfriend :D**

**Metamorphosis**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I was woken by the shrill sound of my alarm. My eyes refused to open at first but once I had heard my front door bang shut, I knew it was time to get ready for school. Sighing, I willed myself to get up. My legs dragged my still, half-asleep body to my drawer.

I picked out my uniform and got ready.

As I went downstairs, I could hear my mother's high-pitched singing. My mother, Renee, was standing in front of the sink and was busy washing the dishes. The table was already set out for two. Our kitchen was quite big and was decorated in the brightest colours. The walls were painted a light-blue colour and were filled with pictures of my parents and me; most displayed me growing up through my childhood. A few of them were of me posing with only a few teeth due to my 'special' gift of attracting any danger or accidents.

The table was covered with a bright yellow cloth and the plates were placed opposite each other.

"How are you today?" My mother asked once she had spotted me lurking in the doorway. My only response was a nod and a weak thumbs-up.

That was the usual routine of my morning. I would wake up by the sound of my father leaving, get dressed and would be faced with breakfast that Renee had prepared. She would always ask how I was feeling and I would reply with a different gesture. Several minutes later my best friend Rosalie would arrive and drive us both to school.

Rosalie and I met each other because of our parents, who once ran into each other in the supermarket and that led to both our families having dinner together. We have been best friends ever since. Rosalie was a girl filled with pure beauty and could seem frightening to strangers. She had blonde, curly hair that reached down to her elbows. Many other girls would have killed for her body. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her eyes were a light-blue colour and she had full lips, which any boy would have liked to kiss.

But only one person was able to do that: her 'soul-mate' Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie were both seventeen years old. He had a lean, tall figure with blonde, short hair. Rosalie and I met him ten years after we had become friends. She was destined to marry Jasper once both of them reached the age of twenty. He had moved to Forks to get to know Rosalie and start an acquaintance. Both of them were very aware of what was expected from them in future but they decided to keep their relationship on a platonic level.

Jasper was the composed and tranquil one in our little group. Whenever Rosalie or I were either nervous, angry or panicked, Jasper was the person, who would always talk to us in his soothing voice and eventually calm us down.

However, today would begin a little differently compared to my daily routine. Rosalie would not be able to pick me up, so we would meet at our school; Forks High School.

Our school was quite small compared to other schools.

It had a total number of 357 students and was so small that the sports hall had to be used for all big events, such as prom.

Forks' population hadn't increased in over the last ten years. Therefore, we all had basically grown up together and built strong friendships.

Jasper, Rosalie and I were also friends with Angela, Tanya and Ben.

We had gotten to know each other during the beginning of junior year at high school.

We all sat together at our own table at lunch and all of us visited each other regularly.

The next day would always be the same. There would be no change, no adventure, just a monotonous routine.

My life was just a simple beat.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Repeating, overlapping and playing it all over again.

Just a simple pattern...

A system...

Programmed by others.

* * *

I was pulling into my usual parking spot when I noticed a bright, silver Volvo parked next to it.

As I stepped out, I noticed the vast difference between the two cars. My car was a red, Chevy Truck. It had been a present from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. It was very old-fashioned, but was bought because of its purpose, which was to protect me. This truck could survive any accident without incurring so much as a dent, leaving me safe and secure.

On the other hand, the silver Volvo was classic and fashionable. It was half the size of my truck but looked as if it had cost double the prize. However, there was one significant difference, which I think everyone walking through the parking lot could see.

It was unfamiliar.

The Volvo stood out from everything. No one in Forks had ever driven or even seen such a car before, which could only mean one thing.

Someone had moved to Forks.

Looking carefully, I could recognize a silhouette in the front seat of the car. I could make out bronze, unruly hair. It stood up uncontrollably and revealed a hint of a reddish colour.

A soft melody was playing from the inside of the car, which I detected could have been Debussy.

All these qualities got me thinking.

Who could be this engrossing new student?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the car door opening to reveal a tall boy with his bronze hair. His eyes were a green; shining-like emeralds, but were hidden seconds later beneath a baseball cap hat he had put onto his head.

He had a tall, lean build, but his white shirt, covered by his tie, masked some of his muscles.

The dark colours of the school uniform brought out slight muscles and hard chest. It made him look even more handsome than he already was. His entire body caused me to gape and I was surprised to learn that a boy could cause such a reaction from me.

I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him. Looking quickly around for a second, I realized that every single person in the parking lot was in a similar stance.

All the girls were ogling the mysterious boy with desire or interest. The boys, on the other, were eyeing the boy with envy and resentment. Their faces were flushed with anger over the fact that only one single boy could obtain such an unusual reaction from the whole female population of Forks High.

I shook my head in sympathy, pitying the boy who had already made enemies by simply appearing at this school. My eyes unknowingly landed back on him. His eyebrows were pulled together as if he was uncomfortable seeing how the crowd was watching him.

The boy took out his bag and walked at a fast pace towards the main office with his arms crossed together and his head lowered down.

Without sparing a glance at anybody.

Leaving me behind.

Causing a blush to have crept up my face and my heart to beat furiously.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

* * *

**P.S: Reviews encourage me to update faster.**

**10 reviews at least! Plz!**


End file.
